


Coral

by Sup_Bish_13



Category: Mako Mermaids, Mermaids (1990), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup_Bish_13/pseuds/Sup_Bish_13
Summary: Read if you are a fan of mermaids. Kind of a mako mermaids fan fic, involving different characters.





	Coral

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if there are any mistakes, it's my first one! Hope you guys enjoy!

Coral glanced down the path lined by round stones that had been worn away by rushing currents. She swam gracefully through the forest of kelp that grew on the eastern side of the bay. Coral floated along the sandbanks peacefully, watching the assortment of tropical fish dash around the sand. Small shelled creatures scuttled across the ground. Sunlight filtered through the water above creating a shimmering effect all around her. She was able to move quickly with little effort, using nothing but a mere flick of her ocean blue tail. Small clouds of dust swirled around the bottom as it was kicked up by the powerful scales. The warm water continuously flowed around her body, making her long light hair elegantly dance behind her.  
Finally, she had reached the sunken ship where the days' lessons took place. Coral floated through the rotting wooden door frames. An eerie feeling seemed to grow out from the walls. She quickly took her place upon a soft seagrass pile. Short weeds and corals grew from the sides of the walls. A few long pipe fish swam in and out of the holes in the wood. The oak planks were held together by rusting nails that looked as if they could fall at any moment; letting the roof above come crashing down, crushing all underneath.  
Suddenly Altum, a beautiful young Mer with a teal tail, and blonde hair; came flying through the water, just stopping herself before she collided with the weak wood. Palma came in slowly behind her. She had a deep green tail and long dark hair. A large grin spread across Coral’s face, the girls started giggling together. Following closely was Sinu whose long gleaming yellow shone brightly under any light. Then Cauda, one of the cutest guys on the reef whom all of the girls secretly were trying to enchant, his strong red tail glimmered in the light of the ship. After that Testa came through the door, followed closely by her brother Limax. Their gorgeous tails bright orange. The grins disappeared from everyone’s faces at the sight of Testa, nobody liked her. She was one of the meanest Mers in the sea.  
The class had started when the Elder Mer entered the room. The ship fell silent as the students were taught about the uses of kelp for medications.  
“So, let’s start a litter review, who remembers how to camouflage?” she asked the group of young students, “Come on guys. You have been in lessons for 120 moon cycles. You are almost at adulthood.”  
Testa raised her hand, the Elder nodded and Testa explained, “Well you see Elder, how a Mer camouflages is by making a fist, like so,” she raised her tight fist high above her head then added, “then you pull it down to the rim of your tail.” Suddenly Testa had vanished, leaving only in her place a small glimmering rift in the water. Just as quickly as she had disappeared she appeared. She glanced behind her at Coral and gave her an evil sly smile. Coral rolled her eyes.  
“Thank you Testa, now who would like to demonstrate and explain their personal ability? How about we go around the room, ok Sinu why don’t you start?”  
Sinu looked around nervously. “Uh.. um, ok sure. M-my ‘ability’ is uh heating water. So um, basically I can heat up any water really quickly.”  
Sinu then proceeded to boil a small section of water in front of him. The heat from the spot spread quickly throughout the whole room.  
“I guess I’m next, ok so my ability is weather control. I can make a storm or something like that. I’m not allowed to use my powers,” said Cauda shyly.  
“So mine is calcium control, I can make shells out of calcium or melt shells. It's not very impressive, but Palma, I made you a pearl,” Limax handed a glistening white ball to Palma who blushed furiously.  
Palma still blushing quickly shoved the words from her mouth, “I can enchant human sailors with my voice. I also am not allowed to use my powers.”  
“Uh, I can basically do the opposite of Sinu, I can um, freeze some water,” Altum said stuttering, quickly she threw her hands in front of her and froze a small ball of water.  
“You know what Altum, sometimes opposites attract,” whispered Sinu.  
“Sinu! That is enough,” the Elder said an angry tone in her voice.  
“Well I guess it’s my turn, I don’t-” Coral tried to say.  
“She doesn’t have a power let’s just skip her. My power is the ability to grow plant life at will,” Testa said rudely, suddenly a small patch of grass grew quickly upward.  
Coral’s eyes started to turn red and sting. She turned and swam as fast as she could out of the class. The Elder dismissed them, Altum and Palma raced after her. They managed to stop her at the beginning of the shallows.  
“Coral it’s ok, I’m sure you’ll get your power soon enough,” Altum kindly said.  
Suddenly a large string net swallowed them, a booming boat engine roared above them. Screams filled the air as they were slowing pulled towards the boat. Many other Mers came racing to the calls of panic only to watch the net be raised higher and higher. A few seconds passed and the top of the net broke the surface. Palma quickly turned invisible vanishing from sight. Altum followed her lead and disappeared into nothingness. Coral through her hand above her head and pulled a fist down vanishing herself as well.  
Suddenly another net was lowered into the calm sea beside the other. It scooped up a load of fish and four other Mers. Now Sinu, Cauda Testa, and Limax disappeared within the net. The rest of the colony tried powerlessly to pull the nets back down to free the children. Their attempts were however pointless. The nets continued to rise out of reach.  
Now the nets swung over and landed roughly onto the deck of a large, grey fishing boat. Human men crowded around the seemingly empty sacks. One large man started talking to another in a very strong human accent that was difficult for the Mers to understand. He then turned to face the invisible Mers and kicked the net. Palma groaned quietly. A man with thick grey facial hair said,  
“We should take em into the Oceanic Center. Let em take a look at what ever's in here. Maybe it’s some kind of jelly.”  
The boat’s engine roared and turned back towards the land on the other side of the bay.


End file.
